


Friend Request

by Tortellini



Series: JeanMarco Month 2k17 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creepy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Facebook, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Horror, Jeanmarco Month, M/M, Male Friendship, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Prompt Fic, Psychological Horror, Relationship(s), Social Media, Stalking, Thriller, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: JeanMarco Month, Day 7 (June 13): Thriller(Stalker/"Take this lollipop" AU) Marco has a Facebook. Jean knows he does. He doesn't know Marco in real life though, but maybe that's about to change.Oneshot/drabble





	Friend Request

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Take this lollipop"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301800) by Jason Zada. 



> Prompt: Thriller

Jean Kirschtein sat only in a dimly lit room; the only light was coming from his computer. His hands shook slightly as he typed. And dammit, his fingernails! Bitten down out of anxiousness (it was a terrible habit). If he was telling the truth he should take a shower soon too. His undershirt was sweaty. 

But whatever he had to do, it could wait. 

The screen of the computer was on Facebook of all things. Jean smirked at how this was sort of ridiculous. He quickly typed at the top what he knew to be the email and the password of the account. 

Marco Bodt's name came up. 

Jean's eyes brightened as he read over the information on the screen. Wanna know a secret? This wasn't the first time he had done this. It was all familiar to him by now. 

Marco Bodt lived in his state a few towns away. He had grown up in Idaho on a farm; he was close with his mother. He was twenty two, studying education. June 16 was his birthday. He was openly gay and single. And he lived with a roommate, a certain Connie Springer; a quick scan of that profile told him that the kid worked night shifts at a local bar so Marco was home alone a lot. 

Like he'd done before, Jean looked at his photos. Marco was hot, he wasn't ashamed to admit it: he was tall, more filled out than Jean himself, with olive skin dotted with freckles. His hair was dark and curly. And his eyes were bright, twinkling, as bright as his smile. 

His profile picture was just a picture of himself. Jean had already saved that to his computer. He could look at that whenever he wanted to, and believe me, he did. His background photo for his profile was some artsy nature scene. 

The photo albums were of friends, family, and a few vacations. Jean frowned as he looked at the skinny kid with the shaved head, and more importantly with his arm around Marco--Connie, his roommate, who had a girlfriend. But still. Though again, Jean definitely focused on the vacation pictures. Especially the ones where he didn't have a shirt on. 

The pictures were nice and all, but he wasn't just hear to look this time. No, Jean was finally brave enough to take it a step forward. He was ready. 

 

> Sex: Male
> 
> Birthday: June 16 
> 
> Hometown: Pocatello, Idaho
> 
> Email: freckledjesus@gmail.com
> 
> Phone number: (718) 200-6484
> 
> Address: 222 James Street, Staten Island, NYC

Jean's eyes zeroed in on the address. He smirked to himself. Then, after he printed up Marco Bodt's profile picture, and made sure to write down the address perfectly, he was ready.

It was about time they met in person, right? 

 


End file.
